Henry
Henry is the main hero Of Thomas's Adventures Chronicles Personality Henry is generally well-behaved, but he is occasionally arrogant and vain. Henry is at heart a very hard worker, but his frequent bouts of illness hinder his work. His illness almost always involves his boiler having some sort of issue. In the television series, Henry has been portrayed with a much kinder and softer personality. He has been shown as a nature-lover as evidenced in Henry's Forest. This personality carried on throughout the more recent seasons with Henry being occasionally a tree-hugging engine too as he tried to prevent the tall pine tree and the wishing tree from being cut down. In the newer seasons, Henry is portrayed as not too bright and sometimes really worrisome, as shown in multiple episodes. This worrisome personality was also featured in The Adventure Begins, which greatly contrasts to the original version of The Sad Story of Henry. However, he has shown instances when he was either moody, arrogant, vain, proud, strong and witty, much like the earlier seasons. But in some movies He's very nervous a lot of the time, but also tends to be quite wise, informing the other engines about Lady and why she's so special. Many times in the movie, Henry is seen simply sitting in sidings, and mentions to Thomas that he has boiler ache, which requires his Special Island Of Sodor Coal to cure. Livery Henry is painted in the North Western Railway's green livery with red and yellow lining and the number "3" painted on his tender sides in yellow. He was repainted in the North Western Railway's sky blue livery with red and yellow lining at the end of "The Three Railway Engines" and remained so until the beginning of "Troublesome Engines," when he was given back his own livery to avoid him being too similar to Gordon. In "Henry and the Express" he was briefly painted red-orange as an undercoat before his standard green coat was applied. In "Henry in the Dark", he was accidentally painted with a glow in the dark green livery. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. Trivia * Henry has appeared in the Railway Series more than any other engine, having been in both the most books and the most individual stories. * In the 1997 annual story, We Wish You a Merry Christmas!, Henry's fireman was revealed to be named Ted. In the magazine story, Henry Helps, Old Bailey is Henry's driver. * Awdry's own model of Henry was as troublesome as its fictional counterpart; it never really worked properly. The model was eventually scrapped but never replaced. * Henry is the second character to be removed from the Steam Team, the first being Edward. * In the Greek narration of the Classic Series, Henry is called "Charlie". From the thirteenth season onwards, Henry has been referred to with his original name. * One of Henry's models is on display in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously at Nitrogen Studios) and is currently wearing his sad face mask. * An ERTL Henry appeared in the American sitcom, Everybody Loves Raymond. * Henry's whistle sound is actually Edward's and Percy's, but with a lower B flat chime. * No merchandise line has produced a model of Henry in his original shape, although a prototype was produced for the Thomas Engine Collection Series. * When nameboards were still used in the series, Henry never had a nameboard shot where he was in his new shape. * Martin Sherman said in an interview with Sodor Island Fansite, that he originally auditioned to voice Henry, but did get the part for Thomas and Percy instead. * Henry (along with Thomas and James) are the only characters to have at least one line of dialogue in every special. They, along with Gordon are the only characters to appear in every special. * Although he does not have a Fowler tender in the television series, some merchandise of him have him with said tender. * Henry was called Henri in the French dub of the first seven seasons ** Henry's Favorite music Is FootLoose ** This Is the first time Henry Loves Jinx ** His Favorite Food Is Cake, Chili dogs ** he shares the same character as Curly Howard ** he hates diesel and trucks ** he dislikes broccoli ( when eddy shows it ) ** the forest is his best place to be Gallery 500px-Henry_the_Green_Engine.png|Henry in full cgi Coal.png|Henry Is getting ready to try out new coal Coal19.png|Henry is afraid that the coal is ruining his fire Henry_apple_green_gum_by_lti_hudson_5340-d3cmvvl.jpg|Henry in his human Henry_1.jpg|Henry is not happy Pool_55.png|Henry is in his Hot tub TrackingThomastheTankEngineandhisFriends10.png|Henry Hates the Rain Henry'sForest20.png cake.png|eating cake love.png|Henry with His Love interest Alice the angel Henry the blue engine cgi by froggyman145-daea47h.png|Henry In the color Blue in his Old shape paul.png|Henry as Paul Mccartney fear of scarap.png|Henry is in Stress when he knows he's gonna be scrapped happy.png|Henry's Endearing laugh!